This invention relates to food processing and more particularly to a power tool driven fruit and vegetable peeler.
For many chefs and homemakers, peeling vegetables and fruits is a boring, unrewarding task and a frequent cause of cuts and callouses. Heretofore, maintaining contact of a hand controlled peeling blade with a fruit or vegetable has been exceedingly difficult. Moreover, it has not been possible to maintain orderly work areas with existing hand controlled peeling blades and methods. When large amounts of fruit or vegetables have been processed during cooking, baking, and canning, a great deal of time has been devoted to peeling and cleaning of work areas. A need exists for an economical, safe, efficient, and easy-to-use peeling apparatus for homemakers and small businesses.
The present invention satisfies the need for an economical, safe, efficient and easy-to-use peeling apparatus. One important benefit of the invention is that it provides a means for maintaining contact of a hand controlled peeling blade with a fruit or vegetable. This makes it possible for utilizing the smooth continuous motions of cranks and devices such as small kitchen appliances and power tools while still permitting intermittent peeling of portions of fruits and vegetables. The only peeling devices which applicant is aware of which employ hand controlled peeling blades are capable of either continuous or intermittent peeling, but not both. One benefit of continuous peeling is that it makes it possible to maintain a clean work area by producing continuous or near continuous peeling strips. Another benefit of the invention is that it reduces labor costs of establishments, such as restaurants, schools and hospitals.
The invention resides in features which individually and collectively contribute to its ability to employ devices such as manually rotatable arbors, hand cranks, small appliances and small power tools to continuously or non-continuously peel fruit and vegetables in a safe and efficient manner. A desirable feature of the invention is that it is readily adaptable to small electrical appliances and power tools, such as can openers, mixers, drills and screwdrivers. This feature further reduces peeling times.
The invention generally comprises a means for constraining a fruit or vegetable with respect to a peeling blade; a means for rotating the fruit or vegetable with respect to the peeling blade; and a means for controlling the motion of the peeling blade during peeling.
In a first aspect of the invention, a fruit or vegetable is mounted on an arbor which cooperates with a pair of surfaces to rotate and constrain the fruit or vegetable with respect to a peeling blade. One constraining surface is a portion of a handle on which the peeling blade is pivotally mounted. The other constraining surface is a surface of an article such as a counter top, table, chopping block or custom block. The arbor is attached to another handle which serves as the means for rotating the fruit or vegetable during peeling. The handle which carries the peeling blade also serves as the means for controlling the motion of the blade during peeling.
In a second aspect of the invention, the arbor is attached to a small power tool or appliance which in combination with the arbor serves as the means to rotate and constrain the fruit or vegetable with respect to the peeling blade. In a third aspect of the invention, the handle which carries the peeling blade is attached to a base which cooperates with the handle to control the motion of the blade.
Further objects, benefits and features of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing detailed description and drawings which illustrate and describe the invention. The best mode which is contemplated in practicing the invention together with the manner of using the invention are disclosed and the property in which exclusive rights are claimed is set forth in each of a series of numbered claims at the conclusion of the detailed description.